


Looks Like Heavy Rain for the next few hours

by makingitwork



Series: And the weather today... [3]
Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, adorable eduardo, emotionally constipated mark, helpful chris, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eduardo realises he'll always be Mark's second favourite love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looks Like Heavy Rain for the next few hours

It's nearly seven pm, quite a few people have gone home, and really only Chris, Dustin, Mark, a few coders and some security staff are still around. 

And then there's the  _click clack clack_ of Eduardo's shoes, and Chris looks up and freezes.

He's drenched.

Literally drenched, he might as well have been dunked into a swimming pool, his hair is plastered to his face, he clothes are clinging uncomfortably to his skin, his shoes are squeaking, and he's dripping onto the floor. 

'Oh shit.' Dustin exclaims 'Wardo, what the hell happened?'

'What happened?' He repeats quietly, and Chris shifts. It isn't often that Wardo gets angry, it's just not really in him, he's too polite and too kind to do it very often, but when it does happen, it's a furious explosion of curse words and smashed laptops.

And it's at that moment, Mark walks out of the office, and pauses. Before smiling 'Hey Wardo,' he beams, and Chris and Dustin wince when Eduardo glares

'Hey,' he whispers, bottom lip trembling 'you were supposed to pick me up from the airport.' 

Mark cocks his head 'but what about the jet?'

Eduardo shakes out his arm and water droplets go flying 'I told you, the pilot couldn't do today, and I asked if you'd pick me up, and you said yes.'

Mark's eyes dart to Chris and Dustin's, probably looking for help or advice, but they can only stare. 'Well, I- anyway, Wardo, you've got to see the new Messenger App-'

'Mark, I want to go home.'

Mark frowns 'didn't you hear me? I said we have a new Messenger App, it's really beautiful, with the ability to change nicknames, and with a few more lines, we could use emoji's to start games and-'

'Mark.' Eduardo is nearly seething 'Shut the hell up, and take me home.' His entire body is shaking with the force to refrain from yelling. 

But the CEO just stands there 'I'm not finished yet,' he says casually. 

Chris clears his throat 'Mark, you can just carry on tomorrow, Eduardo's probably gonna catch a horrible cold if he doesn't get some rest now-'

'Why didn't you just hail a cab?'

Wardo stares at Mark as though he's just seeing him for the first time. And his eyes widen. 'You...' he lets out a breath of surprise 'you think Facebook is more important than me.'

Chris and Dustin don't move. They don't breathe. They wait.

The curly haired man nods matter-of-factly 'Well it is.'

'Oh my god,' Eduardo's cheeks flush, and he rubs his hands over his face in mortification 'oh my god, I'm such an idiot. I-' he steps back, as though he's been slapped, and his eyes are suddenly watering, though it's hard to tell through all the rain

'Don't cry.' Mark pleads 'I thought you knew.'

Rather suddenly, Eduardo doubles over, and hurls into a wastebasket. Chris and Dustin stand up with worry, but Mark rushes to him, places a soothing hand on his back, and Eduardo shoves him away 'Don't touch me!' He yelps, and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, staggering away. 'I...' he gives a desperate laugh 'I thought...' he turns, and starts walking out 

'Are you going home?' Mark calls, and Eduardo doesn't reply, doesn't stop, doesn't look back.

'Jesus, Mark,' Dustin hisses 'what's wrong with you?'

Mark looks confused 'But I just told him the truth-'

'Wait, you're being serious right now,' Chris cuts him off 'if you had to choose between Facebook, and never seeing Eduardo again, you'd choose Facebook?'

'I would have thought you'd be happy about that.' Mark says 'it means the two of you get to keep your jobs. Facebook is a global company, on the rise, we're changing the world and the way we communicate, and that is more important to me than anyone. Even Eduardo.'

Chris shakes his head 'I thought you'd changed.' He murmurs, and goes back to work. Mark hovers for a moment, uncertain, before heading back into his office.

 

When Mark gets home that night, the house is dark and quiet. 

'Eduardo?' He calls, setting his keys down, and heading towards the bedroom. The bed is made, and there's no sign anyone's been here but the cleaners. Napoleon- their ginger and white cat that Eduardo insisted they adopt, hops up onto the drawers, and Mark pets him like he's obligated to. And then he decides to open one of the drawers. It's empty. A sick feeling starts crawling it's way through his body. He wrenches open the other drawers, so violently that Napoleon huffs and pounces away. 

Eduardo's clothes aren't in the wardrobe, his Italian shoes not on the shoe rack. His long, black coat gone from the stand. Mark races to the bathroom, and Eduardo's electric toothbrush is gone. 

He's taken too much for it to be spending the night at a hotel. 

He's taken a suitcase.

Mark heads to the kitchen, and finds a note taped to the fridge. 

_If I'm home late, do NOT forget to eat_

_I love you :)_

_x_

It's a few days old, he remembers reading it the first time, and thinking it was silly to put it on the fridge, because if he was at the fridge, he'd already remembered to eat. But he pulls it off now, cradles the little post-it in his hand, and his heart lurches in pain. He tucks the note into his pocket, and goes to see if there's a note been left anywhere else. He can't find any, but the red light is blinking on the telephone, so he sits down on the couch, and listens.

' _Hey Mark, it's me. I...you've probably noticed that I've taken a few things, I just...'_ his throat sounds clogged up, and Mark doesn't know whether that's from a cold he's going to develop, or because he's been crying ' _I just thought- and I really don't mean to sound like a needy teenage girl, and I don't want to seem like I want you to drop everything for me, but...I'd never ask you to leave Facebook, not ever, because I know how important it is to you. But, Mark, I'd drop anything and everything for you. I love you more than anything in the world. You're more important to me than weather predicting, or going to meetings, and-'_ he gives a desperate laugh ' _I never thought I'd have to say that, because I thought it was just something we knew about each other. I...I don't know, anymore. I mean- I-I must have known, on some level, that I could never compete with Facebook, and I thought it didn't matter, because for you Mark, I was so happy being second place. Because you're the most wonderful person I know, and-'_ he's crying now, trying desperately to hide it, and Mark feels tears slide down his own face ' _-you make me so happy. But...hearing you actually say it was...it made me realise that...I think I need to know that if I needed it, there was someone who'd drop everything for me. And I feel so guilty asking that of you, because that is not your job, and you can't help what you love. So, I've taken a few of my things, and I'm going to stay with a friend for a few weeks. I just need to sort out what I want, and I know that sounds really selfish, but I'm just confused. Please, take care of yourself. And Napoleon. Okay- that's- I love you. Bye.'_ And the dial tone rings. 

Mark calls Chris over, and plays it to him. 

When it's finished, Chris clasps his hands together, and looks at Mark expectantly. 

'I...he's not selfish.' Mark says finally 'I don't know why he said that.' Chris stares at him, as though that's an interesting thing to pick out, but not the most important, so Mark tries again 'he sounds confused. A lot of what he says contradicts himself.'

Chris sighs 'Mark, do you want him back?'

'Yes.'

'I don't think you should.'

Mark stares, eyes wide with surprise, but Chris continues 

'I mean- Eduardo is selfless, and he loves with his whole heart. To you, he could only ever be- like he said- second place, to Facebook. And Mark, that's not your fault. That's okay. It's who you are, and he knew that. But the thing is,' he makes his voice softer 'Eduardo deserves to be someone's first place. He deserves someone who can pick him up at the airport, and tell him he's the most beautiful and important thing in their lives. He deserves someone who understands him, Mark. And I'm not saying you don't love him, because I know you do. And you do care about him, more than I've ever seen you care for anybody, but...I'm not sure it's fair.'

Mark looks hollowed out, and suddenly very weary. Chris wonders when the last time he slept was. 'I skipped two days of work to stay in bed with him when he came back from Singapore.'

Chris sighs 'I know you did, Mark.'

'He's...he's asking for more than I can give him.'

Chris nods 'I know.'

'It's not-' Mark grits his teeth 'I...I love him, can't that be enough?'

Chris stands up, and helps Mark up too, steering him towards the bedroom 'you should get some rest.' He says 'things will be clearer after you've had some rest. I'll crash on the couch. Feed the cat, make you breakfast, just...just rest.'

 

 

Eduardo stretches out under the hot, Brazilian sun, wearing only shorts, and letting his body heat up and relax. 'It's been too long,' Eduardo says, and Victor nods from the lounge chair beside him.

'Are you going to tell me more about him, then?' Victor asks, in a deep, Brazilian voice

Eduardo keeps his eyes closed, swallows 'he...he's pretty much emotionally unavailable. He thinks more like a computer, than a person. And he doesn't really understand emotions. But-'

'But for you, he is different, yes?'

Eduardo nods

'But not different enough?'

'I...' Eduardo sighs 'I feel as though I'm asking too much, I mean, I know I love him more than he loves me, but he prefers his company to me. If I was kidnapped, and they said they'd only return me if they signed over the company, he would let me get shot, and think that was the right decision to make.'

'He does not form human connections so easily, yes?' Victor asks curiously, and Eduardo nods 'then...maybe, could it be, that he sees this company as a child?  Almost like a young one, he is raising. And he had this company before he met you. This company was probably one of the first things he ever made that achieved good. It is like his family. And you say- he is more like a computer than a man,'

Eduardo half smiles, but then saddens 'do I stay with him?'

'Eduardo,' Victor sighs 'you are a very attractive man, a little scrawny, but-' he shrugs, and Eduardo smiles 'he makes you happier than anyone else has. He also makes you sadder than anyone else has. To stay with him, you will fight, and you will often feel second best, and sometimes, perhaps, unloved, but to him, you will be the most important human being he has ever known.'

Eduardo nods 'I'll go home.' He says quietly, and Victor wishes him the best.

 

Chris rubs his eyes as though he can't believe what he's seeing when Eduardo walks in four weeks later.

He looks significantly more tanned, and it suits him, he's wearing a white t-shirt and jeans, and this is the first time Chris has seen him not wear a suit outside of the house. He's got sunglasses hanging in his v-neck, and he looks younger.

'Chris,' he says softly, and stops at his desk 'I just wanted to apologise for the scene I made a month ago-'

'Please don't,' Chris whispers 'don't apologise, Eduardo, you didn't.'

Eduardo half smiles, and enters Mark's office. Dustin and Chris watch and listen through the open door and glass walls.

Mark notices him instantly, yanking his headphones down, and making to stand up, but Eduardo halts the movement with a wave of his hand, and sits opposite him. 'Mark, I was wondering,' he begins, and Mark is staring at him, cataloguing all the differences 'could I move my stuff back in?'

'O-of course, it's our home,' he nods vigorously, and Eduardo murmurs his thanks. Mark clears his throat 'you...you uh, went somewhere sunny,'

'I did.'

'You're not wearing a suit,'

'I'm not.'

'You...you look beautiful, Wardo,'

Eduardo smiles tightly, and stands up 'I should probably head home, unpack, feed Napoleon.'

'You-' Mark stands as well, and Chris and Dustin both know what their CEO is thinking. Whenever Eduardo comes to visit Mark at work, he always touches him in some way. Usually a kiss, sometimes a hug, a quick squeeze on his shoulders, and this time, the first time, Eduardo isn't touching him.

Eduardo seems to notice this as well, and he pauses at the doorway, looking apologetic. 'Sorry, Mark, but, in here-' he taps over his heart, and manages a wry smile 'it's just healing. I'll need some time. Give me a few days, and I'll be back to my old self.' He nods, and leaves.

Mark stares after him.

Chris and Dustin shoot each other worried looks.

 

Mark gets home at 3pm, four hours after Eduardo came to visit him at the office, and the sun is shining brightly outside, and he slips in, and follows the sound to the kitchen, and pauses, heart warming at the sight.

Eduardo is wearing Mark's old Harvard hoodie, and shorts, his hair a mess, and his feet bare, as he turned bacon that was sizzling wonderfully. He has his headphones in, and was serenading Napoleon in a happy, singing voice.

' _You push me back. I'll push you back. Harder! Harder! You scream at me, I'll scream at you, Louder! L-l-l-louder!'_ And he uses the spatula as a microphone, and dances a little, and turns the headphones up when he reaches a bit of the song he must especially like. Mark just watches him, totally in love, as Eduardo dishes out some bacon onto buttered bread, and feeds Napoleon, and dances while he eats his bacon sandwich, and then he's washing up, and Mark heads up behind him, and wraps his arms around Eduardo's waist, rests his chin on his shoulder.

'You scared me,' Eduardo murmurs, and lets Mark tug out his headphones 

'I love you,' Mark whispers 'don't leave again.'

Eduardo hums as Mark kisses his neck 'I missed you too,'

'I'm sorry I'm not what you deserve.'

Eduardo turns, staring at Mark 'you're more than I deserve-'

'No, you deserve someone who puts you first, and I-'

'Mark,' Eduardo kisses him, and Mark has missed his kisses so much, he tangles them together. They pull away, panting a little, and Eduardo half smiles 'it's just that archaic romance, I think,' he smiles 'the whole, 'i'd give up everything to be with you' spiel, that doesn't really exist in real life. I think this last month, I just remembered life wasn't a fairytale, but that doesn't mean it isn't wonderful. Just different.'

'I don't deserve you,' Mark whispers, reverently, into Eduardo's throat, and Eduardo sighs 

 

They make up, but Mark knows Eduardo is still hurting. 

They have sex, and they go out to dinner, and they watch Eurovision together, and laugh, and go for long drives, and go to the park like they're children. But Eduardo seems more guarded. As though he's wary of loving Mark too much, as though he's afraid of getting hurt. 

So Mark does what he thinks is right.

'I've put your name on the masthead.'

Eduardo stares at him over their Chinese takeout, chopsticks paused as they head for his lips. 'What?'

'Your name. I've put your name on the masthead, go on the website, right now, go see.'

'But I'm not- I'm not a cofounder, Mark,' Eduardo laughs, eyes crinkling 'you idiot,' he teases

'No, the masthead is for those who have contributed immensely to the website, and you have.'

'No, I haven't-'

'You've changed me.' Mark insists honestly 'and because of that, you've changed Facebook.'

Eduardo stares at him in awe, and they both go to the laptop in the living room, and sit beside each other, and Eduardo gasps. He turns to look at Mark, who cups his face gently 

'I can't- I know- you deserve so much better, Wardo, but...you're a part of Facebook. And I think Facebook is the most important thing in the world, and so-'

Eduardo kisses him 'I love you,' he whispers.

 

Life, Eduardo knows, isn't a fairytale. 

He's got something better.

**Author's Note:**

> Love your comments :) x and would adore some prompts! x


End file.
